Toy vehicle tracksets are well known in the art and have enjoyed substantial popularity for many years. While such toy vehicle tracksets have varied broadly, most employ a trackway having a plurality of track segments each having a travel path together with a guiding means such as raised sidewalls or the like. The basic operation of toy vehicle tracksets is found in the travel of one or more toy vehicles around the trackway. The toy vehicles typically used in toy vehicle tracksets are either powered or unpowered. Powered vehicles typically employ a propulsion system utilizing a wind-up spring-driven power source or a battery-powered electric motor. Still others utilize a small electric motor deriving operative power from conductors buried in the trackway. Unpowered toy vehicles used in toy vehicle tracksets are typically freewheeling and rely upon various energy sources to drive the vehicle around the trackway. The power sources may, for example, be simple gravity-driven systems using one or more inclined ramps for acceleration or, alternatively, may employ one of several types of acceleration devices. Acceleration devices may include launchers having a launching station from which the toy vehicle is accelerated using spring or air power. One of most prevalent acceleration devices utilizes one or more spinning wheels positioned adjacent a closed loop toy vehicle trackway. In such acceleration devices, the wheel or wheels are rotated at a high rotational speed and as a toy vehicle passes the spinning wheel or wheels, the wheel or wheels engage the toy vehicle and impart energy thereto.
One of the general objectives in the fabrication of toy vehicle tracksets is the provision of increased amusement, entertainment and play value. Thus, practitioners in the art have provided various types of action or stunt features in toy vehicle tracksets. Such stunt or action features have included jumps and loops as well as trackset intersections. In providing trackset intersections, the additional excitement provided arises from the possibility or actual occurrence of toy vehicle collisions at the intersections.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,789 issued to Rehkemper, et al. sets forth a TOY CAR TRACK ASSEMBLY WITH PROPELLING MECHANISM AND COLLISION COURSE having a continuous track comprising a spiral track section interconnecting upper and lower track sections. The spiral track section exits onto a powered roller assembly which receives a toy car from the spiral track and impels it along the track. The car leaving the rollers moves over and opening in a horizontal section and then through an inverted vertically disposed loop leading back to the opening to a lower track section and back to the spiral track section. The construction of the track creates a midair collision course potential for cars moving simultaneously through the intersection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,561 issued to Kimura sets forth a TRAVELING ROAD SYSTEM OF A TOY having a supporting base from which a tower extends upwardly and which supports a helical ascending roadway supported thereon. A slide is freely movable vertically within the supporting column and supports a movable permanent magnet which may coupled to a toy vehicle carrying the toy vehicle upwardly upon the helical track.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,576 issued to Matsumoto, et al. sets forth a SPIN TOWER STATION FOR USE WITH TOY VEHICLE AND TRACKWAY having a tower supporting a plurality of trackways connecting a plurality of stations. The spin tower station which receives a vehicle at a station entry port and simultaneously moves it translationally and rotationally to a station exit port positioned below includes a base, two telescoping cylindrical elements extending upwardly from the base, a vehicle platform mounted on the upper element and a spiral flange on the upper element which engages a guide notch to rotate the upper element as it descends.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,778 issued to Matsumoto, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE AND TRACKWAY having a base supporting a multiply curved and looped closed track together with a lift situated in the approximate center of the trackway loops.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,305 issued to Sano sets forth a SIMULATED RACING GAME having a closed generally oval track defining a rising portion and a descending portion. A plurality of endless belts move upon the track and carry toy vehicles thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,554 issued to Copson sets forth an INTERSECTING RACK TRACK WITH OBSTRUCTING MEANS TO PROMOTE COLLISIONS having two continuous tracks which include serpentine portions and which cross each other at several points. Except for the crossing points, the tracks are hidden by walls on their opposite side. Each player electrically controls a car with the object of completing one or more passes around its track or to prevent the other car from completing its track.
U.S. Pat. No. 678,243 issued to Green sets forth an AMUSEMENT RAILWAY having a closed track supported an inclined portion having a lift thereon and a miniature car coupled to and rollable upon the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,125 issued to Bickford sets forth a LOOP THE LOOP PLEASURE RAILWAY having a trackway supporting a pair of inclined ramps one of which includes a lift. The remaining ramp is coupled to a plurality of vertical loops and a return track.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,598 issued to Einfalt sets forth TOY SWITCHBACK OR SCENIC RAILWAYS having a closed track defining a plurality of curves and ramps. One ramp defines a series of friction engaging notches which engage the drive member of a toy railway car having the ability to climb the ramp.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,964 issued to Ogasawara sets forth a TRANSFER MECHANISM INTENDED FOR USE IN TOYS having a multiply curved track supported by a central tower. The tower includes a movement member pivotally coupled at the upper end of the tower for transferring so-called "ball people" type figures between the ramp portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,893 issued to Faulk, et al. sets forth a COMPETITIVE MULTI-LANE VEHICLE RACETRACK having a closed loop multi-lane racetrack defining a pair of curves and a pair of straight-aways. One of the straight-aways is inclined and supports an endless belt for operatively lifting toy vehicles from the lower end thereof to the upper end and discharging them to return downwardly upon the track.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,573 issued to Rothbarth, et al. sets forth a KINETIC TOY having a plurality of balls rolled down a trackway from an upper location to a lower location. The balls are automatically returned to the upper location by an elevator mechanism for repeat travels down the trackway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,230 issued to Halford, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE GAME WITH LAUNCHER AND RETURN MEANS having a pair of intersecting track segments each having a vehicle launcher at one end and an elastic rebound mechanism at the opposite end. The intersection provides the opportunity for collisions of toy vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,040 issued to Hippely, et al. sets forth a TOY VEHICLE PLAYSET HAVING VEHICLE RECEIVING AND HOLDING STATION including a trackway and launcher having a receiving station at the end of the trackway which facilitates the serial feeding of toy vehicles to a further holding station using a tiltable hand-manipulated ramp.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting and improved toy vehicle tracksets.